


Vanilla, Cinnamon and Rose.

by Dwparsnip



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwparsnip/pseuds/Dwparsnip
Summary: Nicole gets an idea for doing something nice for Waverly after a brief but potent chat with Wynonna.





	Vanilla, Cinnamon and Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> The usual legalese here: I don't own these lovely ladies or the universe in which they dwell. They were created by the awesome Beau Smith.  
> This is my second foray into WayHaught land, and the first that is mature in nature. Be gentle.

“I'm outta here, Haught,” announced Wynonna with her usual gusto as she sailed into the bullpen of the PPD, her leather jacket in her right hand and a no doubt spiked cup of coffee in the other.

Nicole tore her gaze up from her desk where she'd been trying so hard for far too long to get through the town's budget report. Good thing she'd only been interested in the budget as it pertained to the Purgatory Police Department. _How the hell did Nedley do this?_ she thought for what felt like the millionth time in her short tenure as sheriff. Between the usual, day-to-day police work, reviewing reports, dealing with the nosey, higher up civilians on council...

“Haught-dog!”

...and of course, her beautiful girlfriend’s older sister, Nicole was dangerously close to finding herself  on the wrong side of the sanity-insanity border.

Nicole reluctantly closed the folder that had become the bane of her existence for the day and looked up just in time to see Wynonna plop herself against the left side of the doorframe of her office.

“You were saying?” sighed Nicole as she leaned back in her uncomfortable chair. How Nedley took so many naps in the thing she’d never know. She stretched her long, sore legs out underneath her desk for all she was worth. She nearly groaned in pleasure as her muscles stretched, just barely managing to hold it in when she noticed the knowing smirk on Wynonna’s face before it disappeared behind the cup she raised to her mouth at just that moment.

Wynonna took a sip of whatever concoction she had in the cup, then held the cup chest high as she regarded Nicole. “I was saying that I’m outta here, gone, no longer going to be here, not available for work...”

“I get it, Earp!” interrupted Nicole, exasperation making her voice more high pitched than she was comfortable with. She’d also raised her right hand in surrender just to be sure Wynonna would stop. After making sure the elder Earp was done- for now at least- Nicole folded her hands together upon her flat belly and said with smirk, “What’s the hurry, Wynonna?” she raised her eyebrows and added, “Hot date?”

“Oh yes, Nicole!” said Wynonna excitedly as she pushed herself off the doorframe. “Me, myself and this temple,” she indicated herself by holding her arms out to give Nicole an unobstructed view of her trim body, “have an appointment with a tub of super toasty water and a particularly potent fruity flavored bath bomb that I acquired this morning.” Wynonna’s right hand fell to her side while she took a sip of the drink in her other hand.

Any possible doubt that the beverage was alcoholically enhanced evaporated from Nicole’s mind when Wynonna shivered in delight and then had to clear her throat after swallowing the liquid.

“Well that sounds delightful,” said Nicole after a moment. And while showers were more her thing and bubbly, smelly baths weren’t, she would definitely be able to get up for setting something like that up for a certain flaxen haired beauty who just happened to be Wynonna’s sister. Images started playing out in her mind of Waverly in her tub, surrounded by the smell of vanilla and semi-immersed in super soft bubbles, beads of water glistening off her bare...

There was a sound of frustration from the doorway, drawing Nicole out of the mini fantasy that she’d effortlessly conjured up about Waverly. She just caught the back end of an eye roll from Wynonna, and she could feel the gentle burn of a blush erupt upon her cheeks.

“You know, naughty-Haughty,” said Wynonna with a frown that was only minimally tempered by the humorous sparkle in her eyes, “it’d be a lot easier to ride you about slipping into wham-bam land while you’re on the job if the object of your dirty thoughts wasn’t my little sister.”

Nicole had the good grace to be a little embarrassed but the smile that came to her lips was a playful one. She pulled her legs underneath her chair as she leaned forward and placed her elbows on her desk, then folded her hands together and raised them so that she could rest her chin upon them. “Ride me, Wynonna?” Wynonna’s face morphed into a warning frown so fast it had to have hurt. “Do you think of riding me a lot?” Wynonna shook her head and started to sputter as Nicole sat up straight and let her hands fall to her desk. Her voice was full of feigned shock as she said, “Does Waverly know that you have these scandalous thoughts about her girlfriend?”

“Wha...waitaminutethatsnot...No!” declared Wynonna as she took an unsteady step back. “Not funny, Haught-pants!” She took another step back and pointed to Nicole with her cup. “Not fun...it’s wrong is what it is.”

Before Nicole could follow up Wynonna was gone like the wind, if the wind had a mane of hair to die for and sounded like it was trying desperately not to hurl as it moved.

Nicole laughed for a solid minute at Wynonna’s discomfort, taking great pleasure in being able to rattle the elder Earp. It was far too often for her liking that Wynonna usually came out on top of their little innuendo wars, but it made the sparse victories like this one all that much sweeter.

Speaking of sweeter. Nicole pulled out her cell and hit the favorite contacts button and pressed Waverly’s number. She waited for Waverly to answer all the while formulating a plan to give her girlfriend a night to remember.

‘Hey, baby.’

Nicole couldn’t not smile at the sound of that melodious voice even if she’d been ridiculous enough to give it a try. “Hey yourself,” she replied. “You’re still coming to my place after work right?”

‘You bet your sweet buns,’ answered Waverly causing Nicole to laugh loud enough to have the receptionist lean over enough to be able to look into Nicole’s office. ‘Any chance of you getting off early?’

Nicole’s insides melted a little bit at the hopefulness in Waverly’s voice, and it killed a little piece of her heart to lie to her even if she knew Waverly would understand and hopefully appreciate the end result. “Sorry, Waves,” she replied with a grimace even though her voice managed not to betray her by giving her away. “I’ll be lucky to get out of here on time.” She closed her eyes tightly and said, “You’ll feed Calamity Jane if you get there before me?”

‘Of course,’ replied Waverly without any hesitation.

Nicole opened her eyes and smiled at the affection in Waverly’s voice. It warmed her heart to know that the love of her life cared about her cat as much as she did. “Thanks, Waves,” she said with a glance at the clock on wall. She got up and headed for the door, and as she reached for her Stetson that was hanging in its usual resting place she added, “See you soon.” She gracefully slipped the white hat on her head and moved out into the main reception area, pulling her door shut behind her.

‘Not soon enough,’ answered Waverly with enough want and longing in her voice to make Nicole uncharacteristically stumble as she reached the main desk.

The receptionist gave her a weird look which Nicole only returned with a smile. She walked through the swinging gate and into the visitor area of the office and stopped. “I love you, Waves,” she softly said with all the reverence and love she was capable of.

There was a brief hesitation on the other end of the line and for a millisecond she was worried that something was wrong, but when Waverly finally replied her voice was as soft as Nicole’s had been and filled with an equal amount of emotion. ‘Love you too, baby.’

Nicole slowly took the phone from her ear and looked at the screen for a moment before reluctantly ending the call. She took a moment to compose herself before turning to address the receptionist on duty.

“I, ah, I’m...” Nicole cleared her throat and gave the older woman a sheepish smile. “I’m leaving now, Maxine,” she turned without waiting for a response knowing she only had a short time to go and do what she wanted to do. “Call if anything major comes up,” she called over her shoulder as she sailed through the door.

She was still smiling a minute later as she unlocked the driver side door to her cruiser. As she opened the door, she removed her hat to keep it from hitting off the roof of the car, and then gently tossed it onto the passenger seat before getting in behind the wheel. A moment later, she was cruising down the road towards Sara Baker’s house on the southern edge of town. While there were stores in Purgatory to get the things she wanted to make this special evening for Waverly, Sara made all of her wares the old fashioned way and tried valiantly to create her products using as many natural ingredients as possible.

She pulled into the driveway, relieved to see Sara’s grey SUV parked in front of the house. Nicole parked her car behind it and opened the door, hesitating before getting out trying to decide whether or not she would wear the hat. She decided against, not wanting to look overly official as she walked up to the house. The thought struck her as a little silly as she climbed up the three steps that led to the front patio. She was in full uniform, sidearm at her hip driving her police cruiser. _Not official?_ She shook her head in self ridicule as she approached the wooden door.

There was, of course, another reason Nicole had chosen to come here instead of one of the stores in town: this was where Waverly liked to come to get things.

The windowless front door opened before Nicole had the chance to knock revealing Sara Baker, an older woman who had lived in Purgatory her entire fifty-seven years of life. She was nearly Nicole’s height with a slightly heavier build and silver hair that caught the light in such a way that it always seemed to be glowing. The thing that Nicole always noticed first about the older woman, however, was her piercing, bright blue eyes.

“Good afternoon, Sheriff,” Sara said with a warm smile. “How are you this beautiful summer day?”

Nicole smiled back at the woman and said, “I’m doing fine, Mrs. Baker?” She paused and then said, “Better than fine, really. How are you?”

Sara put her hands on her hips and gave the young Sheriff a mock glare. “I’ve told you many times, young lady, to call me Sara.” She gave Nicole a cheerful laugh and added, “And I’m doing very well indeed.” Some of the levity left her face and voice. “Unless you’re here…”

Nicole was already shaking her head. “No, Sara,” she said calmly. “I’m not here as the sheriff, and you can call me Nicole. I was looking to buy a few things, if that’s alright.”

The smile returned to Sara’s face in full force. “Of course, Sheriff,” replied Sara as she opened the door all the way to allow the younger woman in.

Nicole smiled as she entered the house, all too aware of the fact that Sara had called her by her title and not her name. She also knew there was no point of mentioning it further.  She stepped through the front porch and into the living room which served as Sara’s store. “How’s Mr. Baker?”

“Stubborn as usual,” replied Sara with a resigned tone of voice. She put her right hand on Nicole’s shoulder and said in a gentler voice, “And alive because of you.”

Nicole smiled and felt a blush hit her cheeks at the genuine appreciation in the woman’s look and voice. Nicole had been the one to go out in a snowstorm last winter to look for John Baker after Sara had called the station to report him overdue. She found him off the road and freezing to death.

“I’m glad I could help,” Nicole replied honestly, which for some reason only made the older woman’s smile bigger.

Sara removed her hand from Nicole’s shoulder and indicated the room with a sweep of her arm. “What can I help you with, Sheriff?”

Nicole sauntered over to where Sara had arranged a beautiful display of bath bombs and said, “I’m looking for a couple of these,” she said as she stopped in front of the display.

Sara smirked and without any further input from Nicole, put three cream colored balls into a small paper bag and handed them to Nicole.

Nicole took the bag out of reflex and then gave Sara a questioning stare.

The older woman smiled and let loose a happy sigh as she explained. “This is the first time you’ve come here, Sheriff, looking to get something like this.” Her head tilted a little to the right and a knowing smirk graced her lips, “And this is where a certain someone comes when she looks for these types of things.” She looked Nicole squarely in the eye and said with a voice full of tenderness, “And you have a glow about you that says you want to do something special for that particular someone.” She shrugged though her smile never wavered. “One plus one plus one usually equals three, and those vanilla bath bombs are her favorite.”

Nicole stared at Sara, painfully aware that her jaw had dropped an inch or so in surprise at the woman’s perceptiveness. She gave herself a quick mental shake and snapped her mouth shut before saying, “I…well…ok.”

Sara let loose a little chuckle at the flustered sheriff, and then gave Nicole a gentle push to the right. Before Nicole knew it she was in front of a table full of candles of all shapes and sizes.

“If you don’t mind a little suggestion?” Sara said from the other side of the table.

Nicole tore her gaze from the table and found Sara’s gaze. “Of course not.”

Sara reached down and picked out two reddish colored candles, with one of them being darker than the other. “The cinnamon,” she said as she held up the darker candle, then she indicated the lighter colored one, “and the rose will compliment the vanilla perfectly.” 

Nicole’s eyes narrowed, thinking about the possibility of sensory overload with so many fragrances, but before she could say anything Sara spoke.

“These are very, very mild, Sheriff,” she said with the confidence of someone who had been doing this sort of thing for a very long time. “They simply complement each other, not cancel each other out or fight with each other.”

Nicole smiled at the assurance, shrugged her shoulders and said, “You’re more of an expert than I’ll ever be, Sara. I’ll take them.”

Sara nodded and started to head back to the counter near the door where she kept bags and the cash register. Nicole followed, and having done the math in her head she reached into her pocket as she moved to retrieve some money for Sara. When she reached the counter Sara had already bagged the candles and was holding it out for Nicole to take.

Nicole reached over and relieved Sara of the burden, and then held the money out to older woman.

“Your money is no good here, Sheriff,” she said with the first frown Nicole had ever seen on her face.

Nicole shook her head said, “Sara…”

“You saved John’s life, Nicole,” Sara softly said as if that explained it all and using her first name for added emphasis. “Go and enjoy your evening with Waverly.”

“Sara!”

Both women turned to an open door at the far end of the room where the voice had come from, though there was no one there.

Nicole turned back to see Sara shaking her head. “I better go see what he wants.”

“I can show myself out,” said Nicole. She held up the bags in her hand and said with a grateful smile, “And thank you.”

“Sara!”

Sara rolled her eyes as she started moving towards the door. “Good-bye, Sheriff,” she said over her shoulder as she sailed around the tables.

“Bye!” called Nicole just as the other woman passed through the door and into the next room. _Wow, she moves fast,_ thought Nicole with a smile. She looked around and then picked up a candle from a nearby table. Knowing Sara wouldn’t be happy about it but not caring, Nicole placed the money she had for her on the counter and placed the candle on top of it to keep it from accidentally blowing away.

Nicole gave the room a quick survey to make sure she hadn’t been caught doing it and then hurried to the door. As she bounded down the steps and hurried to her cruiser, the absurdity of it all caught up to her causing her to laugh out loud as she jumped into her car. Here she was, a law enforcement officer- the sheriff- hurrying from a scene so that she wouldn’t get caught leaving money for something the owner had given her.

She was still smiling about it when she pulled into her driveway nearly ten minutes later. She was relieved that Waverly’s jeep wasn’t in the driveway, but a quick glance at the clock on the dashboard of her cruiser told her she didn’t have much time. Waverly was punctual at the worst of times and was very rarely late or running behind. There was no doubt that she would be here at the usual time, perhaps  even earlier now that she believed she would need to feed Calamity Jane.

Nicole headed to her home and opened the door, then moved inside to find her tabby cat on the couch taking a nap. She smiled as she moved over to her little friend and gave CJ a scratch behind her ears just as she liked it. Nicole was rewarded with an instant purring from the feline, and Nicole said, “How’s it going, lazy girl?”

Nicole deposited her shoes by the door and her hat on the hook, then swiftly moved into the kitchen and filled the cat’s dish with food. After retrieving a box of matches from the cupboard, she then hurried upstairs and into the bathroom. She picked up a towel she’d left on the floor that morning and threw it into the clothes hamper before moving to the tub. After placing the bags from Sara on the sink, she reached over to turn the faucets, testing the water a number of times to try to get the right temperature-a little hot but not scalding- and satisfied she’d found the magical combination of hot and cold water she went to her bedroom.

Nicole sighed contentedly as she removed her belt and weapon, placing them on her dresser for the time being. She considered changing into something more comfortable, but time was becoming an issue.

She walked back to the steamy bathroom, and after checking the temperature of the water in the tub with her hand, she wiped it off and opened the bag from Sara’s that contained the candles. She looked around her bathroom to determine the best places to put the candles. _This one on the shelf of the cabinet above the toilet,_ she said to herself as she unwrapped the cinnamon scented candle. She brought it to her nose and took a cautionary sniff and was surprised to find it very mild indeed, just as Sara had told her. She placed it on the shelf and then took the rose scented candle in her hand. _Sink,_ she thought as she placed it on the sink. After placing the wrapping in the trash bin she took out one of the vanilla bath bombs and placed it on the edge of the tub, which had enough water in it by now. After turning off the faucets, she placed the remaining bath bombs in the cupboard beneath the sink and then looked around. With a smile, she lit the candles with the matches from the kitchen and placed the box next to the candle on the sink.

_Perfect,_ she thought just as she heard Waverly’s jeep pull into her driveway. She waited until she heard the jeep door slam shut before she picked up the bath bomb and dropped it in the middle of the tub, and then bolted out the door and down the stairs, arriving just as Waverly opened the door.

“Hey, cutie,” said Waverly as she flipped off her shoes and dropped her purse next to them on the floor.

Waverly was wearing the sexiest jeans in the history of womankind and what had become her favorite sleeveless shirt, the one she’d been wearing the day Nicole had introduced herself to Waverly at Shorty’s. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and Nicole’s mouth went a little dry at the sight of so much of her lover’s supple skin. “Hi,” breathed Nicole, suddenly finding it a little hard to breath with her beautiful girlfriend finally here within her reach.

Waverly must have heard or sensed something in Nicole’s voice. Her head lifted as if in slow motion, and when her eyes found hers there was an undeniable flicker in them, as if love and desire had mixed like a potent explosive and detonated within her with an all consuming blaze of glory.

Nicole knew what her love was feeling. It was the same for her. Without saying a word, Nicole held her right hand out to Waverly. There was no hesitation in Waverly’s response. Without taking her eyes from Nicole’s she stepped forward and placed her left hand in Nicole’s, and nearly shivered in excitement and anticipation as Nicole’s slender fingers closed around hers.

Nicole reveled in the feel of Waverly’s hand within hers for a moment, and then gently pulled her towards her as she took the first step up the stairs. Nicole reluctantly tore her gaze away from Waverly and turned to lead them up the stairs one sure step at a time. Waverly followed without question, trusting Nicole completely without pause or concern.

Nicole stepped onto the second floor of her home, and once Waverly had safely ascended the top step, Nicole reached over and wrapped her fingers of her left hand around Waverly’s free hand.

Waverly’s breathing quickened, not much and it would have gone unnoticed by just about everyone, but not Nicole. Never Nicole. Waves was the center of her universe- yesterday, today and tomorrow.

Nicole smiled and started to back up towards her bedroom. The tip of Waverly’s tongue darted out between her pink lips to moisten them, and that simple movement was almost enough for Nicole to abandon her plan and keep going to the bedroom.

Almost.

She brought them to a stop by the bathroom door and had to clamp down on a chuckle when Waverly, still assuming the bedroom was their end destination, almost walked right into her. As it was, she couldn’t help but smile at the adorably confused and disappointed look on Waverly’s face. To Waverly’s credit, she didn’t inquire or hesitate when Nicole loosened her hold of Waverly’s right hand, though instead up letting go entirely she moved her hand up Waverly’s arm. It was a delightful effect of the warm summer day that Waverly was wearing the sleeveless shirt, and the feel of Waverly’s warm, soft skin against her fingertips was like ambrosia for Nicole.

All too soon, her hand had reached Waverly’s bicep. In one fluid motion, Nicole gently pulled Waverly’s arm toward her, and as the smaller woman willingly turned so that she faced the bathroom, Nicole stepped in behind Waverly and then edged forward so that the front of her body was pressed oh so deliciously against Waverly’s back. She’d held onto Waverly’s left hand so that her arm rested across her flat belly, and that allowed Nicole to reach around her and settle her hand upon Waverly’s bare forearm.

Nicole leaned down and rested her chin upon Waverly’s strong right shoulder, and then smiled when her precious girlfriend breathed in deeply through her nose. Before Wave’s could say anything, Nicole leaned into Waverly, gently prodding her forward into the bathroom.

“Baby,” breathed Waverly after taking a moment to survey her surroundings, her voice heavily laden with wonder, appreciation and love. “This...this is beautiful.”

Nicole placed a kiss on Waverly’s bare shoulder, allowing her mouth to then form a smile against her skin. There was a gentle warmth in her heart that bled outward into her entire body. There was something magical about making Waverly happy, something pure and fulfilling.

Something right.

Nicole nuzzled her nose against Waverly’s ear. “Come on, Waves,” Nicole whispered softly as though speaking normally would ruin the moment, “before it gets cold.”

Nicole lifted her chin from Waverly’s shoulder and took a deep, fortifying breath. It wasn’t that what she was going to do was unpleasant by any stretch of her pretty active imagination. No, she had to steel her resolve because undressing the love of her life and not immediately worshipping her physically was going to be hard.

Her hands slipped off Waverly’s and down to the hem of her shirt which she grasped with sure, nimble and practiced fingers. It took Waverly less than a second to catch up to what Nicole wanted to do and she obliged by raising her arms high above her head. Nicole lifted the shirt upwards, slowly and carefully, pushing her arms forward so that the shirt didn’t get caught up on her girlfriend’s perfect breasts. A moment later the unwanted garment was unceremoniously tossed onto the floor. Nicole’s hands then moved automatically to the middle of Waverly’s back where the triple clasp that secured Waverly’s cream colored bra waited. Nicole bit her bottom lip as she fumbled with the first clasp, but once she managed to get the first one undone the other two followed in short order. Nicole lifted the now loosened straps off of Waverly’s shoulders, allowing Waverly to then take over the task of totally removing the garment. Nicole leaned against Waverly’s bare back and reached around Waverly’s waist, taking the opportunity to nuzzle the side of Waverly’s face with her own as she undid the button and pulled down the zipper of Waverly’s jeans. She eased away from Waverly again and reached over to hook her thumbs underneath the edge of Waverly’s jeans, and in the interest of saving time, she made sure her thumbs captured not only Waverly’s pants, but her underwear as well. Nicole slowly lowered herself down into a squat, pulling down Waverly’s pants as she did so until the garments pooled around Waverly’s bare feet. Ignoring the protest of her right knee, which had been giving her a little trouble in recent weeks, was oh so easy as Waverly’s perfectly rounded ass came into view. Nicole was eye level with those two firm cheeks and it took every scrap of willpower to not lean forward and kiss them both.

Repeatedly.

It didn’t help that in this new position, Nicole could see easily detect with her laser focused senses just how aroused her girlfriend was by the events of the past few minutes. It caused her own arousal to ratchet up into dangerous territory and she hesitated. The heaviness that had settled in the very bottom of her belly and the roaring ache between thighs warred with her heart which wanted so badly to let Waverly have this gift that she was trying to give her.

“Vanilla,” whispered Waverly, tearing Nicole’s attention away from the war being waged within her. Waverly’s right hand shakily moved back and gently gripped Nicole’s shoulder. “And rose and cinnamon,” she added a moment later. “Perfect.”

Hearing the love in Waverly’s voice gave Nicole’s heart the strength to stomp on her libido, and with renewed purpose her right hand moved to Waverly’s hip to help steady her while her left hand slipped the bunched material over Waverly’s foot when she lifted it. The same process was performed for the other side and finally, Waverly stood before her in all of her natural glory.

Nicole gingerly eased herself up to her full height, took a deep breath and stepped to her right until she could see Waverly face. There was a healthy pinkish hue coloring her cheeks that was starting to spread down onto her neck, her eyes were closed and a smile full of contentment on her moist lips.

Nicole’s left hand moved over onto the small of Waverly’s back causing a sharp intake of breath from Waverly, and when Nicole’s free hand reached down to take Waverly’s, the younger Earp opened her eyes and turned her head so that she could look into Nicole’s eyes.

Without breaking eye contact with her love, Nicole raised their entwined fingers up to her mouth and placed a gentle kiss on Waverly’s hand. Before Waverly could respond, Nicole guided her to the edge of the tub.

“Wait,” said Waverly as she turned her body to face Nicole. Without saying anything further, Waverly reached over and began unbuttoning Nicole’s uniform shirt.

“Waves...” Nicole said, but anything else she had been meaning to say was cut off by the sudden gasp that flew past her lips when Waverly roughly yanked her shirt from her pants.

She looked at Waverly, expecting to find a self-satisfied smirk upon her beautiful, rosy lips, but the only thing she could see on Waverly’s face was a look of pure determination.

When Waverly pushed the shirt open to reveal Nicole’s slightly heaving chest and perfectly flat stomach, Waverly slipped her hands underneath the shirt and pushed it off her shoulders.

As Nicole moved her arms back to let the shirt slide down them and onto the floor, Waverly reached for Nicole’s standard issue uniform pants. She’d had plenty of experience undoing it so it didn’t stand a chance and the button and zipper were dispatched in short order. Waverly then did the same thing to Nicole that the red head had done earlier to her, hooking her thumbs underneath Nicole’s pants and underwear and lowering herself into a crouch as she pulled them down with her. Waverly gasped appreciatively as Nicole, all of her, came into sight. After a moment of silence and no further movement, Nicole looked down to see that Waverly was struggling as much as she had earlier, and in a show of relationship endowed symmetry, Nicole whispered, “Vanilla, Waves. Cinnamon and rose.” In the few seconds it took for her reminder to get through Waverly’s lust induced stupor, Nicole reached behind her with both hands and undid her own bra, letting it fall to her right next to where Waverly’s shirt had ended up.

Waverly looked up and Nicole smiled as she motioned to the tub with a gentle tilt of her head. She returned Nicole’s smile, closed her eyes and then she straightened herself up to her full height. Waverly took in a deep breath and opened her eyes as she released it. “Shall we?” her husky voice asked.

“We shall,” Nicole said with a nod and dimpled grin.

Waverly reached over and took Nicole’s hands in hers and guided her to the tub. The steam had abated since their arrival in the bathroom, but not totally disappeared which hopefully meant that Nicole had judged the water temperature well.

Nicole lifted her right leg over the edge of the tub and lowered her foot into the water. Internally she let loose an excited yelp, for the temperature was absolutely perfect. She lifted her other leg into the tub, and then used Waverly’s solid support to lower herself into the water. When Waverly released her hands, Nicole pushed herself up into the back of the tub opposite the faucets and rested her back against the cool tub. Her breath caught at the chilly contact, but after a couple of seconds she became used to it. She scooted her legs to the side and held her hand up for Waverly to hold. “Come on, Waves,” she said as Waverly took her hand, “the water’s great.”

Waverly stepped into the middle of tub facing Nicole. Nicole’s breathing faltered yet again at the glorious sight of her girlfriend before her, but she shook herself out of it and lifted her right leg, bending it at the knee and bringing it up towards her, and then straightening it back out on the other side of Waverly’s feet so that the beautiful brunette goddess was standing between her legs.

Without prompting, Waverly turned around to give Nicole another view of her oh so beautifully rounded rump before lowering herself into the hot water with a contented sigh. The water sloshed dangerously close to the top of the tub, but as Waverly carefully leaned back into her, Nicole could not have cared less if the tub did overflow. When her love had settled comfortably against her, Nicole reached around to encompass her in a loving embrace, resting her right hand against the smooth skin of Waverly’s stomach and settling her other hand on top of that one. A moment later Waverly’s hands settled upon hers, the thumbs of both hands taking turns caressing Nicole’s hands with soft back and forth motions and circular patterns.

Waverly looped her left leg over Nicole’s and started lovingly rubbing her calf against Nicole’s shin. “This,” Waverly said with a relaxed sigh, “is beyond amazeballs, Nicole Haught.”

Nicole chuckled as she nuzzled her chin against the top of Waverly’s head. “It so is, Waverly Earp.” She closed her eyes and then tilted her head back until it rested against the wall and repeated, “It so is.”

_Thanks, Wynonna._

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
